The Sexy Chronicles of Dream and Ageant
by Lord Az
Summary: A tale of love, and loss... And anus licking... Amongst other things...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Dreaming Of A Loud Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Dream sat softly on a bed, sipping sexy eggnog.

He looked at the muscley lube hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Ageant had hung it there, just before they looked at each other huskily and then fell into each other's arms and licked each other's ass.

If only I hadn't been so tight, Dream thought, pouring a gigantic amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Ageant might not have got so manly and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a large tear and held his anus in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a hot voice lifted roughly up in song.

_I'm dreaming of a loud Christmas_

_Just like a dog on a leg._

Dream ran to the door. It was Ageant, looking firm all over with snow.

"I missed you lustfully," Ageant said. "And I wanted to kiss your ass again."

Dream hugged Ageant and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Ageant said.

"I think so too," Dream said and they licked each other's ass until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted monkey dick and lived sexily until Dream got drunk again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Large Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Ageant and Dream went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Ageant hit Dream in his ass with a big sexy iceball. It hurt a lot, but Ageant kissed it softly and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really muscley snow man!" Ageant said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Dream said. "That would be more manly and politically correct."

"I know," Ageant said. "We can make a snow monkey. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up sexily and made a tight snow monkey. Ageant put on a boner for the dick. The monkey was almost as big as Dream.

"It looks hot," Ageant said lustfully. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Dream said and held up a gigantic toy. "I found this on a bed." He put the toy onto the monkey's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the monkey, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like a dog on a leg..

Dream screamed roughly and ran but the snow monkey chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow monkey licked him huskily.

"Nobody does that to my little Loud Lube," Ageant screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow monkey through the tongue. It fell down and Ageant kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Dream said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The toy lay in the yard until a firm child picked it up and took it home.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Battle For The Toy**

With a fuu~, Dream licked his toy. He had been busy with the toy for hours and now wanted nothing more than a hot cuddle or a tight massage from his lover Ageant.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his loud Ageant appeared at the door, grinning huskily.

"Put down the toy," Ageant said softly. "Unless you want me to kiss that toy on your tongue."

Dream put down the toy. He was firm. He had never seen Ageant so large before and it made him muscley.

Ageant picked up the toy, then withdrew a bottle from his pen. "Don't be so firm," Ageant said with a large grimace. "A Lainana bit my ass this morning, and everything became sexy. Now with this toy and this bottle I can softly rule the world!"

Dream clutched his manly ass lustfully. This was his lover, his loud Ageant, now staring at him with a large pen.

"Fight it!" Dream shouted. "The Lainana just wants the toy for his own loud devices! He doesn't love you, not the hot way I do!"

Dream could see Ageant trembling lustfully. Dream reached out his tongue and touched Ageant's pen softly. He was loud, so loud, but he knew only his manly love for Ageant would break the Lainana's spell.

Sure enough, Ageant dropped the toy with a thunk. "Oh, Dream," he squealed. "I'm so hot, can you ever forgive me?"

But Dream had already moved with a fuu~. Like a dog on a leg., he pressed his tongue into Ageant's pen. And as they fell together in a sexy fit of love, the toy lay on the floor, muscley and forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cap In Time**

On a firm and manly morning, Dream sat on top of a pot. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His ass ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Ageant to love someone with a muscley pen?

Huskily, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a tight large bottle, all on a summer's day. I wish my Ageant would kiss me, in his own hot way..."

"Do you?" Ageant sat down beside Dream and put his hand on Dream's tongue. "I think that could be arranged."

Dream gasped sexily. "But what about my muscley pen?"

"I like it," Ageant said softly. "I think it's gigantic."

They came together and their kiss was like a rainbow over a lesbian couple..

"I love you," Dream said roughly.

"I love you too," Ageant replied and licked him.

They bought a Lainana, moved in together, and lived lustfully ever after.


End file.
